falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Goodsprings
Goodsprings ist eine Stadt im westlichen Teil des Mojave-Ödlands und erscheint in Fallout: New Vegas. Angeblich gibt es hier den ältesten Saloon der Welt. Dr. Mitchell kümmert sich hier um den Kurier, nachdem ein freundlicher Roboter namens Victor den Spieler aus der Wüste ausgegraben hat. Die Stadt hat einige Probleme, mit denen ihr euch jedoch gefahrlos widmen könnt, da die Einwohner euch bei einer Quest helfen. Zuerst gibt es da die Geckos, dann aber auch noch die Pulverbanditen, die von Joe Cobb angeführt werden. Die grimmigen Bandenmitglieder sind willig, die Stadt zurück in die Steinzeit zu ballern, außerdem trinken die Geckos die Wasserquellen leer. Später im Spiel kann der Kurier Goodsprings in die Luft jagen, wenn er mit Joe Cobb arbeitet. Überblick Dr. Mitchell's-Haus befindet sich im Westen befindet. Es wird das erste Haus sein, aus dem Sie kommen werden, sobald Sie das Spiel starten. Der Prospector Saloon und der Goodsprings Gemischtwarenladen mit einem Mojave Express Briefkasten befinden sich außerhalb weiter im Norden. Es leben mehrere Siedler in den Häusern der Stadt sowie landwirtschaftliche Großhörner Es gibt drei Orte in Goodsprings, die für die sichere Lagerung von Inventar genutzt werden können. Alles in Doc Mitchell's Haus gilt als herrenlos, außer dem Bett. Victors Hütte gilt auch als herrenlos, hat aber nur wenige Lagerungsbehälter. Das Haus südlich vom Saloon ist das bequemste, da es das am nächstgelegene Haus nahe des Schnell-Reise-Punktes ist. Es hat offene Betten und sichere Behälter. Nachts schlafen dort Easy Pete und ein weiterer Siedler, aber das Bett ist in der Regel kostenlos verwendbar. In Goodsprings steht ein leerstehendes Schulhaus, in dem es von Insekten wimmelt, allerdings gibt es dort auch mehrere Magazine, jede Menge Beute und einen leicht verschlossenen Safe. Zusätzlich steht in dem kleinen Dörfchen eine verlassene Tankstelle, die einiges an Beute enthält und die man auch als Haus für sich selbst benutzen kann. Unter anderem gibt es dort ein Bett und Möglichkeiten, Dinge zu verschließen. Neben einem verbarrikadiertem Haus steht ein alter Wohnwagenanhäger. In den Kisten sind ein paar nützliche Items und die Matratze kann als Bett genutzt werden. Die Goodsprings-Höhle befindet sich im Südosten und ist mit Coyoten und drei toten Ödländern gefüllt. Die Quelle von Goodsprings ist im Süden. Manche sagen, fünf Minuten westlich von Goodsprings gibt es eine wahre Brutstätte für Todeskrallen. Geradeso außerhalb von Goodsprings befindet sich ein Mann, dessen Name Barton Thorn ist. Er will, dass man seine Frau findet, die sich angeblich auf der Anhöhe hinter dem kaputten Telefonmasten befindet. Oben findet man einen Ausguck für Scharfschützen sowie einige Bärenfallen und einen Rudel Geckos. Entschärft man die Fallen, erscheint Barton wieder, erklärt, dass das alles nur ein Trick war und versucht, den Kurier zu töten. Man muss ihn töten und durchsuchen, für Charaktere mit einem niedrigeren Level hat er gute Sachen dabei, außerdem gibt es noch Beute bei dem Ausguck. Das meiste dort ist Munition, teilweise sind auch Waffen dabei. Gebäude Einwohner Nennenswerte Beute * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual: The house where Trudy and Sunny Smiles sleep contains a copy of the skill book on a small book shelf opposite the front entrance. (Must be stolen) * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap: Can be found in the above-mentioned house on the kitchen counter, next to a few Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles. * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap: West of the General Store is a white house with a vegetable garden outside. The bottle cap is inside, on the table in the bedroom; next to a chessboard and an empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle. * A copy of Lad's Life can be found in the storage room of the same house, on the step-ladder right before the room with the star bottle cap. (Must be stolen) * A doctor's bag and a copy of Boxing Times can be found in the gas station to the right of Mitchell's house. The Boxing Times is on a shelf, and the doctor's bag on the floor against the back wall. * A Stealth Boy: In the Goodsprings schoolhouse inside a locked safe. The safe can be opened with a Lockpick skill of 25, or by hacking the nearby terminal (Science 25). * Meeting People: A copy can be found in the Prospector Saloon, on a crate near the side door closest to the entrance. (Must be stolen) A second copy can be found under a shelf in a camper north of Prospector Saloon. A third copy can be found in the Goodsprings schoolhouse, on the floor near the safe by the ruined school desk. * 24 5.56mm rounds: South of the Prospector Saloon is a water tower with a large tank. The ammunition is on the pile of rubble in the adjacent ruined house frame, on the West side. * A single shotgun and some 20 gauge shotgun shells inside Sunny Smiles and Trudy's house. * A copy of Fixin' Things is on the bathroom sink of the first house Southeast of Mitchell's house * Programmer's Digest and 1 Salesman Weekly in the school house. One by the broken terminal and the other lying on the floor in the corner by broken shelves. * 1 Programmer's Digest lying on the counter next to the lockers in the School House. * Eine zufällige Anzahl, die Geschicklichkeit steigernde, Zeitschriften kann in den verschiedenen Briefkästen der Stadt gefunden werden. Die meisten Briefkästen sind jedoch leer oder enthalten nach dem Zufallsprinzip generierte Gegenstände. Verbundene Quests Infos *Bevor man Dr. Mitchell's Haus verlässt, sollte man dringend alles mitnehmen, was man sieht. Es hilft einem, sich Geld im Ödland zu machen und es zu klauen endet nicht mit dem Verlust von Karma. *Außerhalb vom Haus des Docs gibt es ebenfalls diverse Sachen, die man sich einfach gratis mitnehmen darf. *Der Saloon hat Neonschrift über der Tür hängen, das wurde nochmal verändert (siehe den Screenshot oben für eine vorveröffentlichte Version). *Wenn man sich ein bisschen von Goodsprings entfernt, kann man sich nochmal entscheiden, ob man seinen Charakter verändern will. Galerie Fallout-New-Vegas 2010 03-06-10 04.jpg|''Fallout: New Vegas'' pre-release screenshot. Goodsprings_aerial_view.jpg|Luftbild. Run Goodsprings Run.jpg|Pulverbanditen in Goodsprings. Prospector Saloon.jpg|Der Prospector Saloon. Goodsprings loc.jpg|Goodsprings standort auf dem Pidboy en:Goodsprings ru:Гудспрингс Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Fallout New Vegas